doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/Temple of Angels
“This is amazing!” Helen said. “Where are we?” She looked at the buildings in awe. The Doctor walked by her side. “Luang Prabang, 702 A.D.” He said. “I think Khun Lo is still in power.” The Doctor and Helen walked along buying from merchants, trying the foods. “What are we going to do now?” Helen asked. She was chewing on a spring roll. “Well, what would you like to do?” The Doctor replied. “We could pay a visit to Khun Lo, watch the waterfalls, or go to the temple on the hill.” He pointed to a grand building on a steep hill. Helen smiled. “Let’s go there.” She said, excited. They walked in that direction. There were stone steps leading up to the temple. “Well, we got our work out for the day.” Helen said, when they reached the top. A monk walked up to them. “Welcome,” He said bowing. “We have been looking forward for your arrival.” “What?” Helen asked. “They must have seen us coming up the stairs.” The Doctor said. “No, we have been expecting you for a very long time.” The monk said. Helen looked at the Doctor for an explanation, but he had none. The monk continued. “We need your help, Doctor.” The monk led the Doctor and Helen down into the underground levels of the temple. They walked past several rooms, most were empty. “Where are all the rest of the monks?” The Doctor asked. “Gone,” The monk replied. “They’ve been sent back. They didn’t want me, I’m to old.” “Back?” Helen asked. “Back where?” The monk did not reply. They stopped in front of a room. The monk pulled out a key from under his robe, his hands shaking. He carefully unlocked the door, then stood aside for The Doctor and Helen to go in. It was a bathing room. Hot steam mixed with perfumes tickled Helen’s nose. She didn’t like it. Even the stink of London was better. The room was lit by candles but it was still pretty dark. “What are we looking for?” Helen asked. The Doctor motioned her to be quiet. “I don’t know yet.” He whispered. “But we will probably know when we see it.” The candles started to flicker, as they walked further into the room. Helen was scared but tried not to show it. The rounded a corner. The Doctor stopped suddenly. “Don’t blink.” The Doctor said. His voice was full of fear. “Why not?” Helen said, the she stopped too. Before them stood a statue of an angel. “Doctor what is that?” She asked. The crying statue gave her the creeps. “It’s a Weeping Angel,” The Doctor said. “It’s very dangerous.” “Why isn’t it moving?” Helen said. “It can’t move when you look at it.” The Doctor replied. “We need to get out of here.” The Doctor turned and they ran to the door out. The monk was still there. “How many are here?” The Doctor asked. This was bad, very very bad. “We don’t know.” The monk said. The Doctor was pacing. He snapped his fingers. “I have an idea.” He exclaimed. “Helen, I have to go back to the TARDIS and get something to stop the angels.” “What about me?” Helen asked. She didn’t want to stay here. “You need to stay here. Be very very careful.” The Doctor said. “What if you don’t make it back in time.” Helen was scared. She didn’t know how to fight a statue that moves. “Helen, you need to learn to trust me.” The Doctor said. He ran for the exit. He ran as fast as he could. Helen turned to the old monk. “Is there somewhere safe we can go?” She asked. the monk bowed and Helen followed him. They walked through a hallway. In the wall of the hallway was the crack that the Doctor and Helen had encountered on Artalade. Helen didn't see it. At last she and the monk entered a shrine. She hadn’t seen a single other monk on their way there. “They have gotten everyone else.” The monk said calmly. He sat down and began meditating. Helen sat quietly in a corner. There was no light in the shrine, except for a red candle. The monk had locked the door behind them. Helen became aware of noises outside the room. “They can’t get in here can they?” Helen asked. The monk did not reply. The noises became scratching on the walls. Helen whimpered a little. The scratching became tearing. “Their getting in!” Helen screamed. A hole had formed in the wall. A surge of wind extinguished the candle. Helen went quiet hoping that the angels wouldn’t find her in the dark. At this time the Doctor had made it to the TARDIS. He pressed levers and buttons. The TARDIS landed in the temple. The Doctor grabbed a box he had dug out of storage. He ran out. The angels were everywhere. “Hello, again.” The Doctor said. He unfastened the latch on the box, and pointed it at the angels. He smiled as he opened the box. A red light came from the box. The light got brighter. Helen could make out the angels in the room she was in. She stared at them as she left the room. She ran to the Doctor. “What is that thing?” Helen asked. “Paradox in a box.” The Doctor said. They watched as the angels started to disappear. “What happened to the monk?” Helen thought for a moment. “They got him and snapped his neck.” Helen said. The Doctor nodded grimly. The temple caught on fire. “We need to move.” The Doctor put the box on the ground, and he went in the TARDIS Helen followed. He moved the TARDIS back to the bottom of the hill. They went back outside. Helen looked at the people around them. “Why aren’t they doing anything?” Helen asked. “They can’t see,” The Doctor said. “The paradox makes them forget a temple was ever there.” Helen and the Doctor watched the temple burn down. They went back into the TARDIS, off to another adventure. Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor